Christmas Wishes
by Calophi
Summary: Inuyasha experiences his first Christmas in Kagome's time. Oneshot, light fluff, IYKag.


**Author's Note: **This was written for haro at the LiveJournal for Christmas! I tried to do research on what Christmas means to most Japanese so it'd be more accurate. I hope she and everyone else enjoys it!

* * *

The air was cool and crisp when Inuyasha slipped out of Kagome's bedroom window and climbed onto the roof, and he was glad that Kagome's mother had given him some warm, winter clothes earlier, even though he'd only need them on nights like this. The human transformation that came along with the new moon bothered him less each time it happened, but he supposed that was because he always spent it here, in Kagome's time. That's why he was surprised when she had approached him last month to make sure he'd be coming with her today, because it was a "special day" and she wanted to be sure he'd be there with her. 

He'd been a bit worried after she said that. She'd brought him back for "special days" before, and he'd felt bad that he hadn't been able to join in on the festivities properly because he hadn't known what they were. Since Kagome was making an effort to function as a proper miko in his time, he figured it's only fair that he learn the customs of her time as well. Kagome's mother seemed to think this was awfully sweet of him, and told him as much when he slipped through the well while Kagome was taking a bath so he could find out what "Christmas" was.

She'd also told him that Christmas was supposed to be a really romantic night for couples, and that he should probably find a nice gift for Kagome.

Uh-oh.

It hadn't turned out to be as big of a deal as he thought. He'd managed to earn a bit of money in his era doing odd jobs while Kagome was in her time - it wasn't much, but it was enough to buy her a pair of simple wooden combs for her hair. He was sure she'd like them anyway, though. They had a beautiful dark finish on them that made up for the lack of carvings.

Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house just a few minutes before dinner, right after the sun had set. Even to his human nose, the delicious aromas of the food Mrs. Higurashi was preparing was nearly overwhelming. He could immediately feel the happy, festive atmosphere, too - the family were all smiles, and the house was decorated with holly and pine, with a small tree in the living room that was covered in blinking lights. He could tell it was fake, but there was something beautiful about it anyway.

Dinner was a cheerful event - Inuyasha especially enjoyed the "Christmas Cake" - and afterwards came the gifts. Kagome had brought back small souvenirs from the feudal era for everyone, Mrs. Higurashi gave everyone new winter clothing, and the old man presented everyone with so-called "anti-demon trinkets" - Inuyasha had to bite his lip to keep from snickering at Kagome's dismayed expression.

Afterwards, Inuyasha was dragged up to Souta's room to look at some new video games the boy had gotten, and Inuyasha was unsure whether he should be offended that everyone assumed he had no gifts. Which was technically true - he only had the one for Kagome, and he wasn't sure he wanted to give it to her in front of her family yet. Their relationship was still new and a little awkward, and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

Finally, he managed to escape Souta with the claim that he needed fresh air and ended up on the roof. He wasn't up there long before Kagome climbed up after him. He knew she'd follow him. She always did.

"You alright?" she asked, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah. M'fine," he replied, blushing slightly as he pulled the wrapped parcel from his jacket. "I just wanted to give you this." He tried to look nonchalant about it, but his hand was shaking nervously. She accepted his gift with a surprise "Oh" on her face and unwrapped it gingerly.

"Oh, Inuyasha, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed. Her cheeks were lightly tinged with pink as she slipped the combs into her hair.

"They look good on you," he said gruffly, and her radiant smile felt like it was melting him into a puddle of goo.

"Actually, I have something for you, too." And suddenly the completed shikon jewel was in her cupped hands, and she was offering it to him. He hadn't even noticed she wasn't wearing it until now. The white lights lining the edges of the roof glinted off the purified jewel, making it look like it was glowing.

"What?" he sputtered.

"I want you to have it. You...," she swallowed, "you have the longest history with it. I want you to make a wish."

"Kagome..." his voice caught in his throat, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't accept this gift." Before she could say anything else, he covered her hands and closed them around the jewel, gazing at her earnestly.

"I already have everything I could wish for."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "Inuyasha..."

He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in close, one hand still enveloping hers as she held the jewel that tied their fates together. She leaned into him with a sigh, and they sat quietly on the roof for a time, relishing their closeness, before she said quietly, "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha."

He smiled and replied, "Merry Christmas, Kagome."


End file.
